


The Emmys

by casstayinmyass



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, RPF, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Sophie tease each other all night at the awards show, which leads to fun later.





	The Emmys

She has been teasing you all night.

Ever since arriving at the Emmy’s (in separate limos, as your game is played) you two had been exchanging flirtatious looks. Sophie was a queen at stringing you along– you never knew if those little winks meant “when we get to your place” or “in the bathroom, now.”

Tonight was a big night for the both of you. Game of Thrones had just been nominated for 10 awards, both of you even going up against each other in the actress category. You were both convinced the other was going to win.

You saunter over to your girlfriend, careful not to get too close. You wanted to keep your relationship a secret from the media, at least for now, until the show wraps. A couple of your costars knew about you two, and your families, but no one else.

“Evening,” you whisper in her ear.

“Look at you,” Sophie bites her lip, “Damn, you look beautiful.”

“You look like you’re ready to positively take a bite of me.”

“Maybe I am,” she raises an eyebrow. You huff.

“So. Are we doing this tonight?”

“What?”

“Don’t play little miss innocent, you know what. Remember the Oscars?”

“How could I forget?” she smirks, thinking of the mess she had you in that night. You fight the urge to kiss your redheaded girlfriend as her lips twitch up, and direct your attention back to her eyes.

“What do I get?”

“If you break me by the end of the night, you get to do whatever you want with me.” She licks her lips suggestively. “And I mean, whatever you want. Belts, zip ties, the whole nine yards, you’ll have your way with me.” You try not to moan picturing Sophie on her knees, hands tied between her back with those lips swollen and parted for your fingers.

“But–” she wiggles her finger in front of your face, “Allow me to interrupt that fantasy right there for ya– if I win.” She gives you a look, grinning wickedly. “If I win, you’re mine. It’s banging til sun up, baby!”

“Well, it would be banging til sun up with me too,” you mutter.

“Yeah, but you get kinky, I’m more like–” she mimicks smacking, biting her bottom lip and swinging her hips, “Give it to me straight, babay, yeeah!”

“You’re being a fucking weirdo, I can’t be seen around you,” you swat her away, covering your mouth.

“I love you,” she hisses.

“Discreet,” you hiss back, almost unable to hold in your laughter. “Try not to get too crazy tonight.”

“That’s impossible, you know why?”

“Why?” you ask hesitantly, instantly regretting it.

“Cause they used to call me Sophie TURNT!”

“God, it’s like you’re still in college.”

“I would be if it weren’t for Thrones,” Sophie retorts, throwing up a rock on symbol and sticking her tongue out at you. You turn and walk over to the carpet, big silly grin still on your face.

“(y/n), how are you tonight?” the reporter asks you.

“Couldn’t be better,” you reply, “Very exciting night for us all.”

“We saw you over there getting chummy with your costar, Sophie Turner. Are you two close on set?”

“Very close,” you purse your lips, thinking of just how close you really were, “She and I have lots of scenes together so we’re very tight.”

Over with TMZ, Sophie’s giving an interview.

“You and (y/n) are great friends, as everyone knows. People on the internet even ship you– did you know that?!”

“I ship us,” Sophie grins, “I totally ship us, we’d be the cutest.” She spots you walking by, and drags you in. “Hey, (y/n), people ship us.”

“They do?” you smile

“Oh yeah,” she winks, and you blush.

“Well… I mean, our characters are super shippable.”

“Right?!” Sophie grins, “That’s what I’m saying!” She looks you up and down while the camera turns to you, and you wonder how many gifs you’ll see of that on the internet tomorrow.

The night goes on, and soon, you both are stealing more glances from one other, grinning and smirking and licking your lips. The more you’re waiting, the more dirty thoughts come to your mind while ogling your girlfriend’s dress. It’s so hot– tight, black, shows so much skin. Her eye makeup is sultry and sexy, a dark smoky shadow that illuminates her icy blue eyes.

Adversely, she’s checking you out as well, but she seems to be confident about it– confident that she’ll win the game.

During the actual awards, you still try to gain the edge. You spend the whole first half hour inching your hand up her thigh, playing with her skirt, pausing only to clap for your costars. You can hear her breath, heavy and panting, and want nothing more than to feel her take control.

Once you’re back in your hotel room, you concede. Sophie laughs, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’re just giving up?”

“God, yes. I can’t stand it anymore,” you groan playfully.

“Hm. And you think you deserve me, after all you’ve put me through tonight?”

You nod slowly, and she considers it.

“Well yes, you have been a very good girl this week. You even ate me out when I was wanted it last week. I think it’s time to repay the favour.”

You bite your lip, crawling back on the hotel bed.

“Soph…”

“Beg,” she whispers, tugging up your skirt. You gasp, pussy clenching.

“Please–”

“Harder,” she growls, and you shudder.

“Please, Sophie, I need you.”

She smirks. “I know, baby. I’ve got you.” Her accent is driving you wild. You lean up to kiss her, and she straddles you on the bed, flipping you over and squeezing your ass.

“Ready, love?” she whispers, and you nod eagerly. She brings her hand down, and you whimper.

“God, more!”

She spanks you again, then continues making out with you, groping your breasts as she does so. You run your hands down her back, tugging her hair back, and she moans low in her throat as you unzip her dress. Soon, she’s naked save for heels, and you admire her.

“I’ve still got mine on,” you tease, “One would think I’m in control.”

“One would be wrong,” Sophie says, and crawls back onto the bed with a predatory look, shimmying you out of your dress. Now you’re both naked, and Sophie’s between your legs, cupping your face as she kisses you. You breathe through the kisses.

“I’ve wanted… to do this… all night,” you groan, and she hums.

“Prove it.” You raise your eyebrows, looking to her for approval, and she gestures. “You heard me, go ahead.”

You grin, and move down the large queen bed, crawling down to get in between her legs. You part her thighs, placing gentle, teasing kisses along them, and she threads her fingers through your carefully-done premiere hair, fingernails raking against your scalp and tugging you to where she needs you most. You use your fingers first, slipping two in and fingering her. She bites her lip and archs her back, grabbing onto the headboard and letting out a loud moan.

“Fuck, (y/n)! Oh, fuck yea!”

“You’re so loud,” you giggle, “Literally, you’re always so loud. Did you tell the press anything today?”

“About what?” she smiles dangerously, “About how we’re banging? How every night, we fuck each other? How during boring mornings on set, we’d visit each other in our trailers and make out for hours?” You huff.

“That.”

She smirks. “No. I didn’t.”

You finally use your tongue, gently licking her swollen bundle of nerves. “Oh god… Oh god! FUCK, (y/n)!” She bites her lip, and you suck hard, coaxing her climax. She shrieks, lifting off the bed, and tugs your hair hard as she scrambles back, shoving you up on the bed and turning you around.

“Such a good job b,” she whispers, breathing heavily, “You have no idea how much I fucking needed that, ughhh.”

“Fuck, now I need it,” you mutter, “Give it to me.” She groans, feeling how wet you are. She then slips three fingers into you. “Ah!” you moan in surprise.

“You know you can take it, bitch,” she licks her lips in that dorky way, winking and nodding. “Come on, daddy knows you can.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” you whisper, breaking out into laughter and pressing your face into the mattress, “Never say anything like that again, oh my–”

“Cmon, daddy wants to see her girl perform. Time to eat ass like a boss! Fuck yeah!” she pumps a fist, and you laugh hysterically.

“Soph… Sophie… omigod stoppit… don’t… don’t eat my ass like a boss…”

She finally shuts up, flipping her long, gorgeous hair back and starting to fingerfuck you rough, your ass slapping back against her hand. She kisses your back, and murmurs how much she loves you, and you come hard, clutching the sheets and murmuring her name.

“C'mere,” she smiles hazily, and you crawl up to her by the pillows, snuggling into her arms. She sighs, moving a piece of hair out of your face. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” you kiss her softly, and she hums happily.

“God, I feel so high.”

“You’re not–”

“High on you!” she continues to sigh, and you roll your eyes.

“I can’t take your bad jokes anymore. I’m braking up with you.”

“I get the house and the dog!” she calls after you, “And the Ferrari!”

“The dog’s mine!”

“The dog’s mine!”

“Mine!”

“What were we arguing about?” you giggle, and she grins.

“I… dunno,” she laughs, and you fall back onto the bed with her, kissing her slowly and lazily.

“I’m really… glad you’re my girlfriend,” Sophie slurs, falling asleep through the kissing. You cuddle back against her, wrapping her arms around you as her breasts press up against your back.

“Me too, Soph. Love you, babe.”

 


End file.
